


Thrive

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [10]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Death, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: A casual soul snatching session with the Boss
Series: Rowvember 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 9





	Thrive

The man's eyes rolled back as he reached his climax, a loud, almost painful moan escaped him before he went silent, he began to choke and couldn't breathe, his eyes widened in shock before his head fell loosely to the side and his body went numb. Just like that his knees gave in and his limp body dropped to the pavement like a sack of potatoes, the body turned cold immediately as if it had been dead for a while now, any sign of life and heat left him in an instant.

Velvet got off her knees and stood above the fresh body that lay on the ground before her, she licked the rest of his semen off her lips and fingers savouring the taste, "Thank you for your gracious donation, I hope you enjoyed yourself while it lasted," she sneered at the dead man, before leaning down again to go search for anything of value, it's not like she needed the little amounts of cash a victim carried with them but it was just part of the experience, the thrill, the ultimate insult to not only steal on a spiritual level by sucking the soul right out of your dick but also looting physical possessions like money and jewelry. 

The ancient Egyptians would write texts on the walls of their tombs to help guide the soul of the deceased towards the afterlife and buried them along with valuables because they believed the dead would carry these items into the next life with them and Vivi robbed her victims of both, dooming them to spend an eternity in hell, after all, no soul, no redemption.

She had her eyes on that wedding ring since she led him into this alley, it might have some value to it and if not it would land in her trophy box.  
As the Boss rummaged through the guy's pockets she located his wallet in his jacket, inside of it she found a few dollar bills, "Aw you're too kind," she teased as she snatched them, then she stumbled across something else, a photograph of the guy she just sucked the life out of with a woman, "Must be his wife," she thought, "Sorry hun, but your man's not coming home tonight, maybe that's for the best seeing as he jumped at the chance to get head by the first girl who straight up offered herself to him," she mocked as she put the purse back in the pocket where she'd found it. She felt no remorse or guilt for destroying this relationship, he made the decision to accept her proposal despite his marriage, he got what he deserved and the widow would be better off without him.

She retrieved the blade she always had strapped to her boot and used it to stab and the body multiple times in the abdomen and cut along the throat, she had to make the deaths look natural for Stilwater's standards, nothing would be more suspicious than multiple bodies that showed zero signs of violence on them or drugs in their system, especially if the local demon hunting cult got wind of it, however bodies with multiple cuts and stab wounds were a common sight, nobody would bat an eye and question the murders. Velvet thrived on the death of humans, the souls she got from them gave her the strength she needed to tear fire hydrants out of the ground and toss them across the road and energy that she needed to conceal her true form or heal injuries. She would never use her friends, or any of the Saints for that matter, to satisfy her hunger, so she ventured out at nights to go on the hunt for randoms and other delinquents nobody would miss.

That was the seventh soul she had collected tonight, she felt refreshed and energetic as she left the alleyway. It wouldn't be long until someone found the corpses she had left across the city, some she stabbed, others she smashed with a brick and the rest she shot to bring some variety to the following investigations, she hoped that way there'd be little to no connection to be made between the deaths.

It was these moments when she resonated with her demonic side, the feeling of taking a life not out of fun, anger or greed but necessity, stalking and hunting your prey like a predator, making contact with the victim and extracting the soul was much more exciting and rewarding than just shooting somebody from a distance.

She had walked a fair distance from her last soul withdrawal when she spotted group of guys hanging out in front of an apartment building on the other side of the road, she confidentally made her way across the street with swaying hips, "Hey Boys!" she called out in a seductive voice, her thirst wasn't quenched quite yet.


End file.
